percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alphonza Lee
Alphonza “Al” Lee is one of the main characters in the The Forbidden Four series, and is the only child/half-blood child of Artemis. He is a whiz at reading and absolutely loves nature. He loves animals in general, which is why he is a vegetarian, and can communicate to animals. He also comes up with extremely good ideas in the face of danger. Personality Al is mostly always hyper, and is very rarely in a bad mood. He is clearly very hyper and other traits, such as being easily distracted and making random comments constantly, could tie into it. It is possible that he is just very random, excitable, and maybe a little insecure, which sometimes comes in handy. Al is a skilled musician and can play many instruments, although he prefers his voice. He can also dance a little bit. He is also the most creative, different, unique, and artistic member of the group. This is shown through his style of clothing. He also has a good sense of humor, though he often thinks you mean something offensive until you clarify it with him. While Al is very friendly, his sensitivity, energy and unusual thought processes make him somewhat difficult to be around. Part of the dynamic he has with his friends is that they need to walk on eggshells around him, or else they risk getting him upset. Al is cheery, bubbly, upbeat, energetic and is smiling most of the time, he can be somewhat absent-minded, random, and slightly naive. Despite this, he has been shown to have intelligence. His fun-loving personality is evident in his frequent giggling and laughing. His absent-minded character can be off-task and distracted. Appearance Al is a bronze brown skinned teen with short (practically no hair) dark brown hair brown eyes that change color depending on the lighting. He wears a blue Aperchrombie and Fitch that is tight around the arms so he can show off his arms, khaki shorts, and black high tops with doodles on it. Powers and Abilities § ADHD: Like all demigods, Al possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. § Fighting Skills: Al has shown to be a formidable opponent with his bow and arrows, shield, and his hunting knives. § Dyslexia: since his brain is hard-wired for reading Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. Demigod Powers As a child of Artemis, Al had divine power over the wilderness, moon, and animals. He is also one of the most powerful Half-bloods ever, alongside with Justin, Marissa, and Stephanie. Lunar Manipulation: As a child of Artemis Al obviously has the ability to manipulate the power of Lunar energy. He can control, create and manipulate all aspects of the Moon and use its lunar energy.With this power he can construct weapons out of lunar energy, put people to sleep. He also has these powers with Lunar Manipulation: § Fertility and blood are connected to Lunar forces. § Flight § Lunar Affinity (draws energy from the moon) § Lunar Energy Manipulation § Lunar Energy Barriers § Lunar Energy Blasts § Lunar Energy Constructs § Modify moon phases Plant Manipulation: Al can control, shape and manipulate wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss and fungus. He can cause plants grow from the soil, move/attack or even rise from the soil and 'walk', mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure, and revive withered or dead plants. Al can use their power for transport, like creating a bridge of leaves, levitating the leaves and making them stay there or stick together to form bridges or constructs, shape the trees or even 'surf' using the grass. And can use this power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, Al can use Weaponizing of the plants allows users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user’s will. They can cause horticulture found, i.e. wrap of vines, to grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. Animal Manipulation and Communication: Al can control animals. Can set stampedes onto attackers, get animals to fetch things, and communicate with all animals. But he says that its hard to talk to marine animals because u can only half hear them through the water. Normal Abilities of the Hunters of Artemis: As a child of Artemis Al has the normal abilities of The Hunters of Artemis. The Hunters have a silvery aura and are probably stronger, faster, and more accurate than the average demigod/nymph/mortal. Al carry’s a magic silver bows, arrows, and two hunting knives, which appear whenever they are needed by him. Weaknesses’ Some of Al’s powers are connected to his emotions. Like his plant manipulation ability when he is angry or frustrated he grows a fully grown tree which was a bad thing when he was in the big house and met Dionysus. If Al doesn’t want to talk to you and your still following you don’t be surprised if you hit one of his invisible force-fields. Magical Items · A Celestial bronze knife that he uses as a weapon. · Magical Bow and Arrows that he can make appear at any time · Cell Phone this is Al’s prized position. · A leather necklace with clay beads from every year at Camp Half-Blood. With one moon shaped bead Trivia · Al was thought to be a child of Demeter when he grew the giant tree in the Big House. · Al’s Grandfather is a famous Musician · Al has the musical voice of Apollo · Al always believed in magic. Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Character Category:Children of Artemis